The present invention relates to cart storage systems used in confined spaces; and more particularly, to cart storage systems for use in on-board galleys of commercial jet aircraft or other vehicles.
Large commercial aircraft have galley areas that can occupy a significant area of passenger-level floor space. While large galley area to support meal service is generally desirable from a passenger perspective, most airline operators would prefer to fill such area with revenue-generating passenger seats. This is further exacerbated in that known galley systems store food carts at floor level only and use the space above the carts as workcounters and storage compartments. For large aircraft with long range flight capabilities and large numbers of passengers, there is typically more storage and work space available over the carts than is required. This results in the galley space not being used to its full potential. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient aircraft galley in which the optimum use of volumetric space is made. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and others as described below.
In accordance aspects of the present invention, a galley cart storage system is provided for use with conventional, wheeled galley carts. The storage system includes a generally rectangular upright enclosure and a lift assembly. The present invention uses the lift assembly to stack galley carts within the enclosure in order to optimize the galley volume and floor space. The enclosure has a rigid frame formed of upright corner posts. The enclosure further includes a front opening sized to accept a galley cart, a back side, and two sides sized at least as large as the depth of a galley cart. The enclosure is sized to accommodate at least two galley carts in at least a single vertical stack.
The lift assembly includes a motor and drive screw each located either adjacent to or within the enclosure and a lifting bracket connected to the drive screw. The drive screw is oriented vertically and is connected to the motor such that rotary motion of the motor causes like rotation of the drive screw. The lifting bracket is threadingly connected to the drive screw. The lifting bracket includes a cart interface member adapted to engage the lower end of a first galley cart. During use, activation of the motor causes rotation of the drive screw and corresponding movement of the lifting bracket along the drive screw. This causes the cart interface member to lift the galley cart vertically within the enclosure.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, various alternative arrangements are described. In one embodiment, the lifting bracket includes a triangular plate that has a lower edge shelf adapted to engage the lower edge of the galley cart. In another embodiment, the lifting bracket includes an L-shaped bracket. In yet another embodiment, the lifting bracket is formed as a lateral arm. Further alternatives are provided in which dual adjacent stacks of carts may be housed within the enclosure.